A Friendly Game
by samstheskeleton
Summary: Papyrus sighed. "Another chance at true love foiled by clowns!"
Frisk handed Undyne a controller. "Here you go." "Thanks, punk!"

They looked over, only to see Sans and Papyrus had controllers already. "Are we ready, guys?" Frisk asked.

On a chorus of _yeah_ s, Frisk started up Castle Crashers. "Ok, now we have to choose characters."

Frisk scrolled through the selection, and eventually settled on a nondescript white knight. They looked over to see the others' decision. Undyne had chosen an orange knight with flames decorating his armor. Papyrus was a pink knight. Sans had chosen a basic green knight.

"Alright guys, which level do we want to do? There's-" Frisk was cut off by Undyne. "Let's do the hardest one!" she cackled.

Looking over at the skeleton brothers, Frisk asked "Do you wanna do that too?" Sans shrugged, and Papyrus nodded. "Human, how do we get to the hardest level?"

Frisk smiled, and started moving their party through various places- they passed through a desert, a swamp, and an icy tundra. Then, they reached a place called Wizard Castle Takeoff. "uh. why is it called takeoff?"

Frisk shrugged, a smile on their face. Clicking A, they started the game. All of the various knights were in a field, purple sparks floating through the air. Undyne ran back and forth, pressing all the buttons. "Hey! What do-" She pulled out a giant horn and blew it, creating a loud bellowing noise.

"Okay guys, FORWARD!" Frisk's white knight ran to the right side of the screen. Papyrus and Undyne ran up to join them. "Sans! Where are you, you lazybones!"

Sans was over in the corner, pretending to sleep. "zzzzz." Frisk dropped their controller and poked Sans. "zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz."

Papyrus came over. "Sans, would you like to try some of my famous spaghetti? Keep sleeping if you would!"

"c'mon paps, that's not fair." Papyrus looked slightly insulted as Sans grabbed his controller and continued forward with the rest of the group. Suddenly, they all stopped. Ahead, a huge chunk of land was slowly rising.

"Frisk! What did you do, you punk?!" Undyne attacked a few times, but ultimately failed at doing anything. "That's the main boss. We have to fight his painter robot, the zombie cyclops thing, the creepy guy who reanimates skeletons- no offense," Frisk said, glancing over at Sans and Papyrus. They didn't seem to be offended. "Then we fight the real boss."

Suddenly, the knights grabbed their weapons and blasted into the sky, looking like miniature rockets. Then, Toriel's voice came from behind them. "It looks as if you are going to meet the final boss. Well, I'm sure you will _rock-it_!"

Sans snorted. "i hope we _blast_ him to bits." Papyrus glared at his brother. "SANS!" Toriel shrugged and said "Admittedly, that was not some of your best work."

Just then, Undyne pointed at the screen. "Look! Glowing portals!" Frisk ran into the one farthest north, and they all were dragged in.

The room they stood in had a huge white canvas, and the walls were covered with paintings. "This is the robot's room," Frisk announced. "It should-" Suddenly, a platform descended from somewhere, with the painter on it. Undyne immediately began attacking it. Sans stood in the corner. Papyrus ran around, yelling "Where is it?"

Frisk sighed. Running over to the painter, they attacked with Undyne. The robot swiped with their paintbrush. Mediocre drawings- the kind you find in your sketchbook from second grade- came alive and started to harass the knights. "Keep attacking!" Frisk yelled.

Sans walked over to the painter and hit it for one damage. Suddenly, Papyrus jumped on the robot. "NYEHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The painter fell over. Its head was smashed in from Papyrus. Running through a door in the wall, they found a giant purple crystal. "Let's smash it!" Undyne yelled.

Soon, the crystal was diminished, and launched them back to the room with the doors. The second one was unlocked. "Shall we?" Frisk asked.

There was nothing in the room but a giant sock on the floor, and a circular hole. Walking over to it, Sans knocked on it. "knock kno-" Suddenly, the cyclop's corpse burst out. "i was not expecting that."

It held a giant coffin over its shoulder, whacking people with it. Fortunately, the cyclops was slow, so in between every whack there were a few seconds where Frisk or Papyrus could dart in and hit it. But then, Papyrus died.

"Human! Help! My pink knight is not moving!" Frisk ran over and brang Papyrus back to life. "Wowie! That's a neat trick. How do you do it?" Frisk glanced over at Sans. Sans was screaming internally. "When someone dies in-game, you can go over in press Y to revive them. As long as you're not dead yourself."

Undyne, meanwhile, was hacking away at the cyclops. She was almost dead, but obviously didn't notice. "C'mon, punk! You can't touch this!" The cyclops, instead of trying to swing the coffin into her, used a different tactic.

He jumped on top of the coffin, and a skeleton burst out of it. "NGGGGGGAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Undyne yelled, trying to hurt the coffin. She was squished into the ground, and popped back up after a second.

Then, Frisk jumped and swung at the cyclops. It fell off the coffin into the hole from whence it came. "Alright then," Frisk said after a second. "To the next room!"

The next room was horrifying. Papyrus stared in shock. Undyne whispered "Why are there so many _bodies_?" Sans looked at Toriel and asked, "do you let frisk play this?" Toriel nodded. "This is one of my favorite levels!"

Frisk seemed to be the only one unphased by the piles of dead bodies. They ran forward. The black knight supported by bat wings who was their next opponent brought some bodies to life. All in all, this was probably the worse room.

Undyne came to her senses, and attacked everything in sight. Papyrus followed her lead, swinging at things and asked "Did I get it?" Sans sat off in a corner and sniped at things, having discovered his bow.

Then, after everything was dead (twice dead?) the evil knight came down. Frisk started trash-talking.

"Hey, you rusty tin can! Stop using dead people to fight for you, and do it yourself! I'm not afraid of a guy who carpets his room with dead bodies!"

The knight knocked Undyne backward, and she- inevitably- rushed back to fight him. Then, she died. "Sans! Can you get Undyne?" Frisk yelled. Despite being in an almost completely silent house, they still felt the need to yell.

Sans awkwardly made his way through the dead bodies and reached Undyne's orange knight. Soon, Undyne was alive again. She ran in and started hacking away. The knight's body joined his collection of dead bodies. "ok, we're leaving now," Sans said. "before he can bring himself back to life."

They only had one door left. Behind this one lied the true evil, yadda yadda yadda.

The party ran in.

The evil guy- who Frisk had nicknamed "Helen"- didn't fight. He had his boss health bar, but instead of him, the four huge rubies he was using as a weapon took the damage. So they crushed those, and then Helen came out.

He had a bubble around him, usually red. When they hit it, it turned yellow. Occasionally, it turned blue. Frisk figured out hitting the bubble when it was blue did damage to _them_ , not Helen. They destroyed the bubble.

A third health bar formed. This time, Helen was just a big ball, floating in a circle. He threw white orbs at the heroes. "Jesus, cut it out with the friendliness pellets," Frisk murmured. Then, they finally killed him.

A treasure chest landed on his body, like when you defeat a boss. Frisk stood back and smirked. "Hell yeah!" Undyne yelled as she smashed the lock on the chest. Helen burst out, but this time he was a floating cross between a spider and a scorpion. He took up half the screen. "what the hell. what the everliving hell is this."

Papyrus shivered. "I'm going to have nightmares!"

Frisk, who had played this level with Toriel before, jumped up and started slashing at Scorpi-Helen. Soon, Undyne followed. Papyrus joined in, and Sans even occasionally hit its claw.

Frisk did not need to prolong the Scorpi-Helen battle. It died quickly.

Of course, Helen came back. He was the floating ball again. Papyrus sighed. "I am so very tired of this." Helen died (again).

Then, he pulled a bright red sword and yet _another_ health bar appeared.

"THIS IS THE SIXTH TIME AND IF WE FIGHT HIM AGAIN I WILL DESTROY THE TV." Undyne said calmly. By now, everyone was pretty pissed.

Frisk ran over and slashed at Helen, who took damage. Then, he used his magical fire sword to shoot fire at everyone. "talk about overpowered," Sans muttered. Frisk glared at him. This time, Frisk was screaming internally.

Frisk killed Helen. Everybody tensed for at least a minute, expecting him to jump up and kill everyone. Eventually, they relaxed. "Human, what do we do now?" Papyrus asked. "Grab the crystal and leave." Frisk answered.

They rode the giant piece of diamond that had given Helen all his powers back to the castle. Then, they partied. "alright now what?" Sans asked. "shouldn't there be some closing scene?"

The princess walked in, a veil covering her face. Frisk smiled. The four knights took position, and suddenly it had turned into every-monster-for-themselves. Frisk and Undyne got locked into a death battle. When they each had only one hit left, Sans came over and killed them both.

"SANS!" Undyne yelled. Frisk laughed and set the controller on. "geeeet dunked on!"

It was very awkward as they all realized Sans and Papyrus were the only ones left. "well f-" Toriel glared at Sans. "frick."

"Sans, come over here! I have something to show you!" Papyrus was standing right in front of a guy shooting arrows into a target. Sans walked over, and Papyrus shoved him in front of the arrow shooter. Sans died.

"I AM A COLD-BLOODED KILLER," Papyrus yelled. "WHOOPS." Sans shrugged. "well we were probably just going to stand there till the end of time, if someone didn't end it."

"Human, what happens now?" Frisk smirked. They looked at Toriel, who was giggling. "O-okay, go over to the princess." Papyrus's pink knight moved over to the princess, and kissed her. "Awwww!" Then, she lifted the veil from her face.

She had a clown face, with a red nose and green hair and everything. Kaleidoscopic colors filled the screen. Frisk and Toriel burst into laughter, and Papyrus sighed. "Another chance at true love foiled by clowns!"


End file.
